Sounds
by justdoodlingaround
Summary: On his way home, Link embraces all the wonderful sounds that reverberate and echo off the natural landscape. It isn't until his homeward bound journey ends that he discovers what his favourite sound is. Oneshot.


"Hngn!" It wasn't until he almost fell out of Epona's saddle that Link realized he had fallen asleep.

Adjusting himself and tightening his grip on her reins, he righted his position. Epona snorted her disapproval.

"I know girl, I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention from now on." Trying to blink the weariness from his eyes, he ran a gloved hand over his face as he made a mental note to pick up some carrots for her later.

Link leaned over and absently patted Epona's neck. Much to his steed's dismay, Link had risen at dawn and began his journey home as early as possible. He had wanted to make sure he'd be home by nightfall.

Link yawned without restraint. The click of Epona's heels against the path was soothing. The rhythmic bounce of her gait set him at ease like nothing else could. The noises resonating from the country road they were traveling on were a gentle reminder of how long it had been since he had been able to listen to the sounds of the landscape; birds chirping, squirrels chittering and the various noises of nature that could only be heard by those who took the time to listen.

And then there was Castle Town. With the exception of the wee hours of morning where perhaps only the voice of a barkeep shooing his visitors home could shatter the stillness of night, Castle Town was a constant cacophony of noises. Shouts and murmurs from voices both high and low, mixed in with the clang of carriages being drawn and the tinkle of rupees being exchanged.

Epona stumbled upon a patch of particularly uneven ground and managed to rouse Link from his reverie. "Easy there, girl", he said softly.

Link balled his fingers into fists, still holding Epona's reigns and let his knuckles crack. He let his torso bob to the rhythm of Epona's canter. Link tilted his chin up towards the sky as he thought about all the sounds that he loved listening to.

_The twang of my bowstring when I let the arrow go. _Coupled with the sound of him sucking in his breath, he loved hearing the sound of unleashing an arrow.

By now it was almost midday and Link led Epona over to a small pond to rest. As Epona drank her fill, Link unpacked some food for a light meal.

_The crunch of biting into a crisp apple._ Link smiled as he took another bite of his fruit.

Link stretched his stiff muscles for a while until an impatient whinny brought his attention back to Epona.

_The noise of you complaining. _Link chuckled to himself.

Before too long, the pair were on the road again, both content and at ease after being able to relax briefly.

As the day stretched on, the clouds above thickened and a light drizzle began to wet the landscape. Hearing the muffled sound of raindrops hitting the dirt road, Link urged Epona to trot faster, eager to get home before the rain became too heavy.

It wasn't until the depressions in the road were filled with rainwater that Link and Epona finally drew near their home. The expressions of mothers scolding their children to take shelter from the rain and the sounds of mongers packing up their kiosks for the day filled Link's ears.

Link slipped off the gauntlet on his left hand. The wet material slid off his naked skin and he ran his hand through his now drenched hair. _Home sweet home._

Taking off his other glove, he stowed them in Epona's saddle bags and pushed onward.

He steered Epona past the market and continued on to their destination. The clouds issued more rain and Link's vision became obscured as rain droplets danced off his eyelashes. Relaxing his body he let Epona navigate. "Looks like you missed home too", he mumbled as he noticed her picking up her pace.

_The sound of rain hitting the cobblestones. _The gates of Hyrule Castle loomed into view and he heard Epona swish her tail in anticipation. Link too couldn't help but let a small smile creep upon his lips, tugging the corners of his mouth upwards.

He dismounted and greeted the gate keeper. The two men clasped their hands together in acknowledgement, the rain causing their hands to slap together. _The sound of friendship._

As Link passed through the gate, he heard the distant sound of thunder as Epona produced a nervous guttural noise. Then he heard her coming.

Cloakless and garbed in a light blue frock, she stood at the entrance, holding the colossal castle doors open. With one hand pressed against the surface of the door, she was leaning her entire body weight against it. Her eyes flicked from the dreary heavens to the chestnut mare impatiently trotting alongside him. Finally, her eyes settled on him. In all their blue glory, they widened ever so slightly as she made eye contact with him.

Link had stopped walking and he admired her form as she bit her lip, smiling. He watched as she silently slipped off her shoes and relieved the massive iron door of her weight. With a stifled groan, the door closed shut as she quickly padded barefoot down the castle steps towards him.

The pattering sound of her feet followed her as she splashed her way towards him. He let Epona's reins slip from his hands as his feet moved of their own accord. The heavy soles of his boots impacted against the cobblestone ground.

And then not a moment too soon she was in his arms. He had scooped her up clean off the ground; her legs were wrapped around his waist. He let her fill his senses.

Her scent treaded its way into his nostrils. She pressed her forehead against his and the deep cobalt blue of her eyes flooded his vision. He moved his fingers against her back, glad he had taken off his gloves as he shifted around the fabric of her dress, eager to feel her form. He felt the soft flesh of her face against his right before he leaned in and found her lips with his own.

_Zelda. _The taste of her lips left him hungry for more as she eventually loosened her mouth from his. Her heavy breathing filled his ears.

Then her voice cut through all his senses.

"_Link." _

That one word sounded as if it had been cooked to perfection, seasoned with spices from the goddesses and then served while it was still hot. She glowed as she smiled for him.

"You sure took your time." She spoke softly.

It was then that Link decided what his favourite thing to listen to was.

_Your voice. _

_**Please leave a review, I'd love your feedback.**_


End file.
